Boilers are used to provide cooling of fluids in an aircraft. Such fluids may include hydrocarbon fuel that is used to cool other components or systems in the aircraft. Before returning the hot hydrocarbon fuel to the fuel tank, the boiler is used to transfer the thermal energy from the hot hydrocarbon fuel to a cooling fluid in the boiler. Conventional cooling fluids include water. Water, however, may damage the boiler when it freezes and expands. Additionally, during aerial maneuvers or during vigorous boiling, water is typically lost when it flows out of the boiler through one or more of the boiler vents. A reduction in water in the boiler impedes the effectiveness of the boiler.
Conventional methods for preventing water from freezing involve the addition of ammonia to the cooling fluid. Ammonia, however, has a lower boiling point than water and typically “boils off,” thereby reducing the effectiveness of its anti-freezing characteristics. Furthermore, the heat capacity of ammonia is less than water, thereby impeding the effectiveness of the boiler.
Conventional methods for preventing water loss through vents involves the use of baffles. Baffles, however, take up large amounts of space in an aircraft and are not completely effective.